Degrassi in the Future
by Kenziebobenzie02
Summary: This is what happens after all the main characters graduate from Degrassi and what happens to their kids please read and review I had posted this before but I changed some things this is my first Degrassi Fanfic but tell me wht you think and what you want
1. Chapter 1

Degrassi In the Future

Chapter 1

This is what has happened after the main characters graduated from Degrassi who is with who who had kids, and so on. So read this before you read the next chapters.

Ellie Nash and Craig Manning – While Ellie was at college Craig was on tour and he came by and saw Ellie and they ended up getting together. By 2010 Ellie graduated college with a degree in Journalism and she now works for a small news paper in Toronto. While Craig has put a band back together and they are touring around cities in Ontario, and they also do weddings. Ellie and Craig now have two kids by the names of Elizabeth and Ana Manning. Elizabeth is in 8th grade and Ana is in 7th grade. They are both going to school at Degrassi.

Manny Santos and Peter Stone – They ended up together even though they both hated each other, because Peter and Emma were together for a while Peter was at Emma's often and so was Manny. He was there so often that Manny got really used to having him around that they had to get along. After Emma and Peter broke up Peter still seemed interested in Manny, and Manny no longer hated him. So they decided to give it a try and they got married in 2015. Manny has her dream job as a famous actress/model. She try's to stay in Toronto as often as she can which a lot of time is pretty often. Peter is the manager of a small film company that is based in Toronto.

Emma Nelson and Sean Cameron – Even though things didn't always work out, they got passed their differences and now they are married and have been for 5 years. Sean ended up opening his own car shop and now manages it and Emma teaches 8th grade English at Degrassi. Emma Nelson is currently 4 months pregnant with her first child.

Paige Michalchuk and Spinner Mason – They have been through some rough times with break ups and after Paige graduated from Degrassi she went off to college while Spinner still had to make up a year. After Spinner graduated without knowing Paige was also going to the same school by the time Spinner went there. Paige dropped out of college and moved back to Toronto and went to the college closest to home where she found out Spinner was also going there. Instead of doing a career in business Paige realized she was more dedicated to fashion. She now works at a company for a clothing designer and is an assistant and she helps come up with clothing ideas. Spinner currently doesn't have a job he quit college in the middle because he didn't know what he wanted to do and he still doesn't so for now he is a stay at home dad. Paige and Spinner currently have 3 kids. A 5 year old named Kathryn, a 12 year old named Jennifer, and a 14 year old named Hannah.

Liberty Van-Zandt and JT Yorke – Had a baby together when they were 17 and they ended up giving the baby up for adoption. The mom who adopted the baby died a couple years later of cancer and the father had to raise the baby his self. Then later the father suffered from lung cancer and he died a couple months later. The adoption agency took care of the baby until they found a family. The adoption agency gave up on looking for a family that they found Liberty and JT and they asked them if they would like to adopt their baby. After a lot of thinking they decided to since they both had good jobs and were able to take care of a child, and had always wanted one, they decided to adopt the baby. Who is now 6 years old with the name of Jake. Liberty is now the editor of a small news paper while JT is a part time actor for a comedic show for kids.

Ashley Kerwin and Jimmy Brooks – They broke up for a short time in their senior year but they missed each other so much that they got back together, and they have been together ever since. Ashley decided to not go to college right away she took a couple years off and is now attending college to be in some kind of music program like a choir teacher or a voice lessons teacher of some kind. After graduating Jimmy went to college to be an artist and he got a 4 year art degree and he has his own comic books out. Ashley and Jimmy have 1 son named Jack who is in 8th grade and 1 daughter named Julia who is in 7th grade.

Hazel Aden and Jay Hogart – People have said many times that this would never be a good match but they both seem to be very happy and that's all that matters right? Hazel was on a vacation to New York and Jay was there for a job interview. They were both shopping at the same store and they ran into each other and caught up and ended up getting together and eloped that weekend. Jay moved back to Toronto with Hazel. Hazel now works as fashion editor on the Toronto's News Paper. While Jay is trying to find a job but hasn't really found anything. Hazel and Jay have two boys named Jason and James.

Marco Del Rossi and Dylan Michalchuk – Are still together and they live together and they went to college after Marco graduated. Marco works with Hazel on the Toronto News Paper with Fashion. While Dylan is on a professional hockey team. Marco and Dylan adopted a daughter named Isabelle who is in 8th grade.

Alex Nunez – Alex is currently single and she is still trying to figure out what she wants to do. She got a scholarship and went to college for a couple years and then realized she didn't like it and didn't really have a feel for what she wanted to do so right now she has a couple side jobs to pay the rent and for food and stuff.

Toby Isaacs – Is also single and works for a small computer company where they fix computers and sells programs. He is also the assistant manager of the company. After Toby graduated form Degrassi he went to college and he got a degree in computer science.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Outside Degrassi

"Girls get ready it's time for school." Craig yelled "your mom has to get to work and I have some things to do so hurry up so we can get you there."

"We're coming we're coming jeez." Elizabeth yelled

Elizabeth and Ana hurried and got ready then they slowly walked down the stairs and they realized that their mom was at the bottom of the stairs holding her camera all excited.

"Mom! Put that down you're acting like we're in grade 1 grow up we're in grade 7 and 8 so put that away and get over it!" Elizabeth yelled all annoyed.

"I just want to get 1 picture of your first day of school ok?"

"Yeah and you'll want our last day of school too and it will go on and on until we are done with school."

"Ok okay I know I do this a lot trust me you'll appreciate it when you're older."

"Ok fine one picture." Elizabeth said all glum and moody as she posed all crabby for the picture.

"Ok girls eat quickly we have to hurry to if we want to make it to school on time." Craig said as he served Ana and Elizabeth their breakfast.

"Ok mom lets go I promised Erin I would meet her out front before school starts because she was gone all summer and I still need to compare schedules with her." Ana said dragging her mom out the door.

"Bye dad." Ana and Elizabeth yelled as they were halfway out the door.

"Here you go I'll pick you up after school bye I love you have a good day." Ellie yelled as the girls left the car.

"Hey Erin wait up." Ana yelled

"Oh hey! God I haven't seen you forever it's great to see you!"

"Yeah I know so how was your summer?"

"Pretty good I met my biological mom for the first time so that was really fun and I talk to her all the time now!"

"Seriously? You have been waiting for so long! How did you find her?"

"She was in town for a couple weeks and she went to the adoption agency that she left me with and they gave her my phone number and she called me and we hung out for a couple weeks while she was in town and I went up there for a bit too when she had work off."

"Oh really? So who's your mom then?"

"Ah Darcy Edwards."

"Seriously? I could never even imagine her having a daughter and then giving her up!"

"You knew her?"

"No my parents went to school with her they weren't friends with her or anything but they did tell me about her just I couldn't imagine her ever doing that but I saw her school picture from high school and she was really pretty back then."

"Yeah well she still is! So who did you get for homeroom?"

"Umm Ms.Anders you?"

"Same!"

"Yeah." They both said at the same time as they walked into the school.

"Hey Liz whets up?"

"Hey nothing god I missed you!"

"Yeah I know me too your still crushing on Jack aren't you?" Isabelle asked Elizabeth while she was staring and gazing at Jack

"Liz? ELIZABETH!"

"Huh what did you say something?"

"Your still crushing on Jack aren't you?"

"ahh yeah I mean I know it's wrong since my parents are like best friends with his so I've known him ever since we were babies so it's not like I can really like him."

"Maybe this year is your year?"

"Yeah maybe … but we're just really good friends."

"Yeah just like your parents were and look at where they're at now maybe you guys will turn out like them?"

"yeah well I'd hope so cuz sometimes it feels like we're just way too good of friends to even be that close."

"But your dad was like that with like every girl he was friends with and then they went out and then they broke up and then they're still really good friends."

"Yeah ok well let's go."

"K I got Porter you?"

"Yeah me too!" Elizabeth said as they started walking into the school.

Jennifer and Hannah's mom dropped them off as she hurried off to work. Hannah was more like her mom. She was preppy, had a large variety of clothes, and loved shopping, and boys, and spending time with friends. While Jennifer goes by Jen and she is more like a tomboy and she dresses kind of goth wearing all black and some red here and there but it's mostly all black with really dark make-up. Ana is Jen's best friend they both dress kind of gothic and stuff like that.

"Ok I'll see you girls after school have fun!" Paige said as she said good bye to her kids

"James Jason over here." Hannah yelled

"Oh hey how have you been?" Jason said

"Pretty good how was your summer?"

"Boring we did like nothing my mom had to work all summer and my dad did nothing and we couldn't go anywhere so I just sat at home bored while all my friends were off on having fun vacations."

"Guys I got to go I'm gunna get to class"

"Ok see ya James."

"Yeah I'll talk to you later Hannah."

"Well to tell you the truth my summer wasn't that better."

"Good I'm not the only one!"

"Yeah well you should have called me and we could have hung out or something."

"Yeah well I didn't think about it"

"Oh ok so lets get to homeroom my mom will kill me if I'm late when she dropped me off early."

"Ok let's go." Jason said as they started walking to Mr. Walker's homeroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mr. Porters Homeroom

"Ok everyone hurry up and take a seat sit anywhere just hurry up and bring all your things in." Mr. Porter said as everyone sat down by their friends

"I am calling you up in alphabetical order and I will give you your locks and locker combinations and then once I give you that go pick your locker and put your stuff in it."

This same procedure went on in every homeroom on the first day of school after they picked out their lockers they went back to their homeroom and talked for the rest of the time. After the bell rang everyone rushed out of homeroom and right to their first class. Every class on the first day of school was the same thing, turn your homework in on time, and come to class on time, pay attention in class, ect, ect, ect.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lunch

"Did you hear what happened with Erin?" James asked Jack as he went and sat by him

"Yeah I've heard a lot but what are you talking about?"

"That over the summer she met her real mom and you'll never guess who it is."

"Who?"

"Darcy Edwards."

"Dude are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"That is like the least likely person to put her kid up for adoption."

"Yeah I know."

"So why did she put her up for adoption anyways?"

"because her and this guy had her and then while she was pregnant with her the guy ditched her and then she had her and she had her whole life planned like she wanted to keep her and then Darcy got offered this job for a travel agency and she would have to travel all over and she wouldn't be able to do that with a baby and she realized if she didn't take the job and she kept Erin she wouldn't be able to afford it so she decided that Erin would eventually get a home and now Darcy travels all over the world."

"Wow that was a big risk she took."

"yeah I know and I also heard that Erin's dad was Sean but who knows if that's true."

"Her dad couldn't be Sean could it? I mean they weren't ever together were they?"

"Well when Emma broke up with him Darcy and Sean started spending more time with each other and Darcy went over to Sean's which was about 12 years ago they could have done it?"

"So you really think that Erin is really Sean's daughter?"

"Well who else did Darcy get together with 12 years ago? … Sean they were together after Emma broke up with him and then Darcy and Sean broke up and Emma and Sean got back together and they've been together ever since."

"Do you think Erin has any idea?"

"Not a chance."

"So will she ever find out?"

"Only if Darcy tells her or if the rumor gets around to her."

"Does Darcy even know?"

"Well yeah I think that might be part of the reason they broke up."

"Wouldn't you think that if Erin saw her over the summer she would ask who the father is?"

"Maybe she did but she's not telling anyone?"

"I hope so but wait that would if Sean is her dad she's going to have a half brother or sister!"

"Yeah I know do you think she knows?"

"I have a feeling she doesn't know who the father is now that I think of it she would probably been making a way bigger deal about this then she already is."

"yeah I guess so."

After people started talking about Erin everyone started staring at her and giving her weird looks all day.

"hey why is everyone staring at us?" Erin asked Ana

"Not me you."

"Why?"

"Maybe they found out about you and Darcy?"

"How would they find out?"

"Words travel fast here at Degrassi."

"but I only told you."

"Yeah but people listen in on peoples conversations and they tell people and then it gets around school."

"Oh so everyone thinks it's crazy that my mom happens to be Darcy?"

"Well yeah she wasn't the type to have a baby so early or to give a baby up she was the person who made the best decision and things like that or at least that's what my dad told me I mean I can never get much out of him when it come to Degrassi but that's all he would tell me."

"Really? So it's not very normal for her to just give me up?"

"Sorry but yeah pretty much."

"Ok well I have to go see you later?"

"Yeah ok bye."


End file.
